bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
McMann
McMann & Tate is an advertising firm that Darrin Stephens works for. Howard McMann is Chairman Of the Board, Larry Tate is the president. Tate's opinions turn on a dime to appease a client in an attempt to land a deal. Many episodes culminate in a dinner party with clients at the Stephens' home that is humorously affected by magic. Samantha usually figures out a clever way to save the day and the account. Company Directory * Howard McMann (Chairman of the Board) * Larry Tate (President) * Darrin Stephens (Account Executive) * Betty (Mr. Stephens' secretary) * Keith Wilson (Account Executive) * Kermit (Commercial Artist) * Wally Ames (Photographer) * Naomi Hogan (Accountant) Clients and Products *Rex Barker (Barker's Baby Food) (4) *Philip Caldwell (Caldwell's Soup) (5) *Mr. Brinkman (Brinkman Candy) (7) *Miss Jasmine (Jasmine Perfume) (11) *Margaret Marshall (Marshall Cosmetics) (18) *Mr. Woolfe (Woolfe Bros. Department Store) (20) *Mr. Pickering (Jewel of the East) (21) *Mr. Porterfield (Feather Touch Electric Typewriters) (30) *Linton Baldwin (Perfect Pizza) (35) *Mr. Martin (Stanwyck Soap) (38) *Mr. Foster (EZ Open Flush Door) (41) *Jack Rogers (Rogers Party Supplies) (43) *Charles Barlow (Mother Jenny's Jam) (44) *Mr. Harding (Model Ships) (46) *Ed Hotchkiss (Hotchkiss Appliance Company) (50) *James Dennis Robinson (Westchester Consoidated Mills) (63) *J. K. Kabaker (Detergent) (64) *Osgood Rightmire (Publicity for speaking engagements) (65) *Sanford Stern (Stern Chemical Company) (68) *Toni Devlin (United Cosmetics) (71) *Mark Robbins (Robbins Truck Company) (75) *Mr. MacElroy (MacElroy Shoes) (83) *Bernie Franklin (Franklin Electronics) (87) *Tom Scranton (Super Soapy Soap) (89) *Mr. Sheldrake (Sheldrake Sausage) (93) *C. L. Morton (Morton Milk) (94) *Mr. Cunningham (Cunningham Perfume) (98) *Jay and daughter Terry Warbell (Warbell Dresses) (101) *Horace Baldwin (Baldwin Blankets) (102) *Frank Eastwood (Mayor Rocklin) (102) *Madame Marushka (Madame Marushka Lipstick) (104) *Mr. Bigelow (Bigelow Tires) (112) *Joe Baxter (Baxter Sporting Goods) (114) *Alvin Springer (Springer Pet Foods) (117) *Mr. Gregson (Gregson Home Appliance) (120) *Roy Chappell (Chappell Baby Foods) (122) *Jesse Mortimer (Mortimer Instant Soups) (123) *J. P. Pritchfield (Mint Brite Toothpaste) (124) *Beau Callahan (Autumn Flame Perfume) (125) *Unknown client and William J. Sommers (Webley Foods and Unknown product) (126) *LeRoy Wendell (Prune Valley Retirement Home) (127) *Mr. Blumberg (Abigail Adams Cosmetics) (129) *Edgar Baker (Baker Foods) (134) *Kenzu Mishimoto (Mishimoto TV Sets) (136) *R. H. Markham (Omega National Bank) (138) *Charles Gilbert (Hercules Tractors) (139) *O. J. Slocum (Slocum Soup) (139) *Whitney Hascomb (Hascomb Drug Company) (146) *H. L. Bradley (Zoom Detergent) (147) *Mr. Barton (Barton Industries/Tinker Bell Diapers) (148) *Harlan Mossler (Mossler Enterprises/EZ Rent-a-Car and Save Most Markets) (149) *Adrienne Sebastian (Adrienne Sebastian Cosmetics Company) (153) *Clio Vanita (Vino Vanita Wines) (155) *Oscar Durfee (Durfee's Dog Food) (158) *Waldon R. Campbell (Campbell Sporting Goods) (159) *Evelyn Tucker (Brawn Cologne) (162) *Raul Garcia (Bueno aka Zap) (170) *Mr. Hampton (Hampton Motors) (172) *Evelyn Charaday (Top Tiger Cologne) (173) *Mr. Paxton (Detergent) (174) *Mr. Bartonbach (Bartonbach Dental Creme) (177) *Silas Bliss, Sr. and Silas Bliss, Jr. (Bliss Pharmaceuticals) (180 and 181) *Mr. Tanaka (Tanaka Electronics) (185) *H. B. Summers (Multiple Industries) (187) *Bob Braddock (Braddock Sporting Goods) (191) *John J. Harrison (Harrison Industries) (194) *George Dinsdale (Dinsdale Soups) (196) *Augustus Sunshine (Sunshine Greeting Cards) (199) *Sir Leslie Bancroft (British Imperial Textile Mills) (206) *Charlie Gibbons (Gibbons Dog Burgers) (209) *Jennings Booker (Beau Geste Toiletries) (210) *J. J. Langley (Bigelow Industries) (211) *Mr. Harmon (Harmon Savings and Loan) (212) *Bernard Bobbins (Bobbins Buttery Bonbons Candy Company) (214) *Mr. Ferber (Reducealator) (216) *Lionel Rockfield (Rockfield Furniture) (218) *Roland Berkley (Berkley Hair Tonic) (219) *Colonel Bringham (Bringham's Ribs) (220) *Sean Flanagan (Mother Flanagan's Irish Stew) (224) *Harold Jameson (Mount Rocky Mutual Insurance) (227) *Ernesto Baldoni (House of Baldoni) (233) *Henri Sagan (Europa Tours) (234) *Les Silverton (Silverton Toy Company) (236) *Mr. Cushman (Monticello Carpets) (239) *Mr. Buckholder (Tom Cat Tractors) (240) *Wilbur Prescott (Prescott Shoes) (244) *Harrison Woolcott (Woolcott Towers) (245) *Hector Jamison (Whirl-a-Way Washing Machines) (250) *Mr. Benson (Benson Sleep Easy Mattresses) (252) *Ah Fong (Ah Fong's Restaurant) (253) *Cora Mae Franklin (Cora Mae Sportswear) (254) Category:Locations Category:Organizations (Groups) Category:Image Required Category:Clients